


GUILTY!

by megz2001



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Court Hearing, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megz2001/pseuds/megz2001
Summary: One shot may continue





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know you don't normally get sentenced on the same day but for the purpose of this Liv did.

'Guilty!'

Liv's blood ran cold. She couldn't believe it, Rob and Aaron had promised her that everything would be okay. She turned her head towards the dock and saw that Aaron was crying. She noticed that Rob looked close to tears himself.

The sound of the judges voice made Liv turn her head back.  
''Olivia Flaherty you have been found guilty of the charge of a Hit and Run. I have taken into consideration that you show remorse for what happened and that nobody was seriously injured. Nonetheless though you still broke the law and for that you must be punished. I am sentencing you to three years in prison''.

Liv felt like she couldn't breathe. THREE YEARS! That was ages - so much would change by the time she got out.

Liv was vaguely aware that the judge had continued talking but she was too upset to listen. The feeling of someone pulling her arm brought her back to reality. It was an officer trying to lead her out of the court.

Liv took one more glance up at the court dock and started to follow the officer. When the officer sat her down in the van that was going to transport her to the prison Liv started crying. After a few seconds she started to sing quietly.

''Say goodbye to yesterday, you'll be okay''

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you think


End file.
